1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental color measurement tool in which an artificial tooth is mounted when measuring the color of the artificial tooth using a color measurement device, a dental color measurement tool system including the dental color measurement tool and a dark box, and a dental color measurement system including a color measurement device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are cases in which photographing (color measurement photographing) is performed for color measurement using a dental color measurement device (color measuring camera) in order to check the color shade of an artificial tooth that is manufactured at a dental laboratory. In such cases, photographing is performed in a state in which the artificial tooth as the object of measurement is positioned in an opening portion of a photographing window of the color measurement device at the time of photographing.
For example, an artificial tooth mounting stand disclosed in Patent Document 1 can be applied as a device that positions the aforementioned artificial tooth at an opening portion of a photographing window of the aforementioned color measurement device at the time of photographing.
FIG. 38 is a view that illustrates a state in which color measurement (photographing) of an artificial tooth 203a is performed using an artificial tooth mounting stand 203 by a color measuring camera 201 according to a method for measuring the color of an artificial tooth that is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,513. The artificial tooth mounting stand 203 on which the artificial tooth 203a is mounted is fixedly supported on a support pedestal 202 by a magnet 205, and the support pedestal 202 is adhered to a table 206 by a magnet 204. The color measuring camera 201 is held at a position to the front of the artificial tooth 203a by a photographer, and photographing is performed.